How to Live with Yourself
by Rainbow Raven Snapple
Summary: Depressed from the tradgedies she's caused others, Coal, a daughter of Eris, goes looking for a demigod friend who might be able to stand her.
1. Coal's info

Name:

Coal Raey

Nickname:

Coal

Gender:

Female

Age: (nothing below 12)

15

Godly Parent:

Eris

Mortal Parent:

Nicholas Raey

Siblings/Other Family Members:

Stepmother- Andrea Simson Raey Stepsister- Olivia (Livi) Simson

Personality: (please be detailed and don't list adjectives)

Depressed and very hopeless. She's very friendly, but has no confidence, and is scared for and of everyone she meets.

Bio: (be detailed but it doesn't need to be TOO detailed)

As soon as she could understand her father told her of her mother who is Eris. Her Dad is a big time pop singer who fell in love with Eris because of her crazyness at parties (hey, he was young!) and what he thought was a one night stand became a lifelong obligation to take care of his special daughter. Coal had many friends and was very likable until wierd things happend to them, and in an attempt to keep them safe she shut herself out of the world. Her one friend was her little stepsister Livi who was 5 when she died. Livi was the only one who wasn't scared of her. She watched Coal try climbing steep trees like a cat (which is Coal's favorite thing to do) and loved to particapate, but when Coal's need to create strife (her mother's side of course)started kicking in, even more horrible things started to happen to everyone she loves. Her fathers gets painful boils and has to quit all of his tours. Livi got stabbed in the night while she was on a camping trip with her friends. Coal blames herself and her mother for each bad thing that happens and she's always beating herself up over it. Her stepmother gets so scared and angry she runs away.

Physical Appearance: (be detailed)

Long blonde hair and pale oreo cream-filling skin. Her eyes are black like her mothers'. She hardly ever wears makeup because she has great skin and she's tall and lanky.

How they got to camp:

The sisters that share the eye and tooth drive her. She likes how they squabble and shriek, and she fines it conforting. It reminds her of the mother she never really new.

Everyday Clothing:

Black cotton cortoroy sweats and a short shirt that shows her belly button which has a piercing. She got the piercing only to hide a big wart her dog gave her on her belly button (long story short, the dog got a wierd diesease and gave a bit to her).

Camp Clothing:

Same except she has to wear her orange shirt, but, she usually will through it away at the beginning of the year or try to dye it black.

Year Rounder:

Only if her Dad is on tour, because she isn't attacked very often.

Powers:

A shriek (and she only tried this once on a mean bully)that can paralyze and if exposed long enough to you, can kill you. And she can cause horrible pain or even sometimes death to any living or non-living thing she wants just by touching it.

Weapons/Magical Items:

Notorious for poisoning even when she doesn't mean to with her purple primsonberry juice gum she keeps in her pocket. She got it from the Hermes cabin. She is the only person in camp immune to the stuff so she often chews it.

Fatal Flaw:

Her accident proneness.

Fears:

Love, because everyone she ever showed any compassion for ends up with strife.

Strengths:

Smart and agile, great at dodging and hiding up in trees.

Weaknesses:

Fighting, oddly enough. She is more like a backstage, sneak up behind you killer.

Likes:

Black cherries- the smell and taste, and climbing tall impossible trees so she can watch everyone, especially the Demeter boys who take intrest in the black cherries Hannah had tried to plant secretly.

Dislikes:

Hurting people she loves and confrontation, she rather just slip right by you.

Romance: (Yes or No)

YES!

What They Look For In A Relationship:(please do not list a bunch of names)

A quiet, gentle, free spirited person that won't mind taking a few chances with her. She loves romance and they idea that the Demeter boys can grow cherries and flowers and smell like heavenly soil.

Anything Else:

She can feel herself getting better every day, and she thinks she's ready to take on friendship and love.


	2. Hestia's Only Daughter

Coal brushed her long black hair slowly, trying to saver the soft stroking. It was an early morning attempt to keep herself sane. She fought the erge every day to scream out the hurt feelings she had, she would only kill everyone who heard her. She sighed as she pulled away from the mirror and dropped the brush onto the table. She breathed in the smell of black cherries, and ran to her huge bed that had a black conforter and mosiqto netting over the top and drapped over the side. She was the only child of Eris there.

BANG BANG BANG

"Coal? Are you in there? I have to tell you something-" yelled Clarisse as she threw open the heavy black wood door. It slammed closed, the sound echoing threw the big room.

"Gosh Coal it's dark in here." she muttered, flicking on a table lamp. She flopped over and looked up at Clarisse.

"Leave." she sighed.

"No. Today is chariot racing and your on my team." Clarisse insisted

"No" she replied

"Come on Coal just because you don't like people doesn't mean you become a shut in..." she laughed at her.

Coal got up angrily and stomped over to her. She was much taller than her, and she looked down on Clarisse with a fierce expression.

"Leave my room NOW!" she yellled, almost causing Clarrise to faint with it's intensity.

"Fine. Be a little brat. Won't do you any good in life." she responded, slamming the door shut with her exit. Coal sighed. All was quiet once again. She pouted and sat down on her bed, clearly flustered. Clarisse never stopped trying to recrute Coal as a passenger in the chariot races. Coal would never let Clarisse get close to her- or anybody in the Ares cabin for that matter. She only was friends with Noelle from Hestia's cabin, and even that, was an unsteady friendship that needed rekindling. Coal only was friends with Noelle for probably a week before she noticed they were getting to close.

She grabbed a black sweatshirt and threw it on, because even though the borders protected from snow, it still got friggen freezing! She slunk by the houses, trying not get caught by anyone. She climbed a sturdy vine on the Demeter house and climbed onto the roof, where she easily jumped from cabin to cabin. When she was finally on the warm brown roof of Hestia cabin she ran and jumped off the front of it, landing on the doorstep. She quickly whipped around and quietly creaked open the brown thick wooden door until she could slide in.

Hestia's cabin was pleasent and smelled wonderful- of turkey and mashed potatoes and other warm hearty foods. The walls and floor were cover in dark wood, except the floor had homey carpets on them. There was two Queen beds shoved up against a wall, and a dressed across from them. An younger girl, around 13, with long, dark chocolate brown hair and honey gold melting eyes was sitting at a desk, staring at a computer screen. Coal couldn't help but feel the resemblence she had to Livi stinging her heart. She remembered how Livi's eyes were distinctly blue though, and she let those sad thoughts drift away from her.

"I knew you would come to see me someday."

"I don't want conciling , I just wanna, well, talk to somebody okay?" she peeked at the sight Noelle was on. "Better homes and gardens?"

"I know how to sew, knit, and crochet very well now, I've been practicing." she sad cooly jestering to a crimson knitted blanket around her shoulders. "I like helping others learn. Making your own linens just make home more, homey." she said dreamily.

She exd out of the sight and turned the computer off, turning around so she could get up. She slowly walked over to a fireplace that held a dieing fire. She threw in a log and it exploded, causing the fire to rage. She kept on making her way threw the room until she sat around a little campfire set up in the middle of the room. She sat down cozily criss-cross apple sauce onto the floor with Coal who circled around to the other side. The floor was warmer than Coal guessed it would be but it was hard and her bum hurt. Noelle seemed perfectly fine though and started the conversation.

"How are you Coal Raey?"

"You seem like your doing well." she added when Coal popped some gum into her mouth and started shewing it noisily. Noelle's eyes started glowing with annoyence when she didn't answer. She saw this and spit it out, putting the abc gum back in it's wrapper.

"Great. Except for the fact Clarisse won't leave me alone." Noelle nodded understanding.

"She is a determined one isn't she? You should just keep on ignoring her, or just tell her you like to keep the peace." she answered sadly as she turned on the radio next to her, and a John Lennon song was on.

"Today's the anniversery of his death you know." Coal spit out.

"I KNOW WHEN HE DIED!" Noelle snapped at her, the fire in front of her growing. She calmed down though and started to cry.

"I'm sorry. Your not the only one who has gone mad from being alone for so long." she remarked. Coal felt a knot of guilt tying in her stomache. Her friend had been lonely to.

"He's my stepbrother. My only sibling." she said, trying to get back to the subject.

"Hestia had another child?"

"Yep, there's only been two of us in existence you know. He was such an inspiration to everyone, even mortals. If only I could be the same way!" Her lip quivered, and suddenly she was sobbing,covering her soaking face with her hands. Coal crawled over to where Noelle was and put her arm around her, rocking them slowly back in forth to a stream of peaceful tunes that belonged to her stepbrother.

"How odd that even minor demigods have such a big effect" Coal whispered to herself.

"Maybe we could someday" she heard a small voice croak.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming soooooooon... Remember- Review or give me a cupcake! or both if you want to make me REALLY happy... :)<strong>

**L. 3**


End file.
